


Infinity and Zero

by Seseorang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, their relationship can be interpreted as you like to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seseorang/pseuds/Seseorang
Summary: The two that are destined to coexist. Oneshot.
Relationships: Sasaki Kojirou | Assassin & Miyamoto Musashi | Saber (Fate/Grand Order), Sasaki Kojirou | Saber & Miyamoto Musashi | Saber (Fate/Grand Order)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Infinity and Zero

Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON

* * *

She has journeyed through many layers of the universe; the harsh blizzard stabbing her skin, the scorching heat burning her whole being, or the suffocating mist amidst the darkest of valleys. Miyamoto Musashi passes through timeline after timeline, seeking something she has never gained back in her original world. She clashes sword with those of different sides, cuts down evil, feasts on the extraordinary cuisine she has never even heard of before.

Musashi has always done these things _alone_.

She goes on her journey alone. She fights alone.

(The only time she gained an ally or two was back in Shimousa, but that's a different story).

In a world where dragons and wyverns fly freely like birds, Musashi remembers stepping inside a damp cave to shelter herself from the impending rainstorm and the fury of the dragons. She sleeps with an eye open, hugging her swords close. She is a bug, an outsider in every timeline she visits, it is no news that many want her gone. She needs to be ready in a heartbeat for any form of assault.

Her dream is uneventful. It is just the blue sky she loves so much, the rays of sunlight gently kissing her skin.

She knows it is merely a dream, because the world she is currently residing in has more dragons and wyverns roaming in the sky, effectively blocking the blueness of the sky.

When the blissful sleep ends, Musashi opens her eyes to the sound of water dripping, forming a small puddle. The faint warmth of sun enters the cave, battling the dampness on her skin. Consciousness slowly creeps back as Musashi rubs the sleepiness from her eyes, carefully observing her surroundings. Nothing is out of ordinary, the area seems peaceful, the only sound filling her ears is from the dripping water—

That's where realization hits her.

Days since she arrived in this timeline, silence has never been her companion. The roars of flying beasts or the rumbles of storm never stop—whenever the storm clears, the dragons and wyverns rise from their slumber, ferociously hunting for poor souls to become the victim of their hunger. This is a cruel, dangerous world, so the peaceful silence is an _abomination._

Musashi quickly rises, hastily exiting the cave while preparing her two swords in both hands. She expects to feel murderous intent, or wild bloodthirst welcoming her.

What she finds renders her bewildered instead.

Three bodies of dragons, all sliced up in their vitals, lay not too far from the entrance of the cave. The stench of blood quickly fills up her nose, but she can't afford to take her grip off of her sword. Whoever cut down these dragons must have marvelous swordsmanship, and there is no guarantee they'd deem her an ally.

Her wary eyes spot a figure sitting on a rock not too far from the bodies of the beasts, and Musashi readies her swords. She won't attempt to charge first, not until she finds out who or what is waiting for her.

Shock spreads throughout her body when she recognizes the person—the man, carrying a sword longer than his own height, his azure hair blown by the gentle wind unusual for this tumultuous world. Musashi's gaze meets his, and he cracks a smile.

"We meet again, Musashi."

"Kojirou…"

In a heartbeat, both swordsmasters charged against each other.

When their swords clash, Musashi immediately knows.

This Kojirou is _the_ Kojirou, the _real_ one. One she has crossed blades with back in the chaotic timeline of Shimousa. One who has reached the infinity.

His blade is precise. Agile. Deadly.

But she is _the_ Miyamoto Musashi. Arguably the best swordsmaster in the history of Japan, one who has reached nothingness.

Infinity and zero. Two that coexist, endlessly clashing with each other.

 _Their destiny_.

Both jump back after their swords clash, and to Musashi's confusion, Kojirou sheathes his sword back.

"What is your aim, Kojirou?"

Kojirou's smile remains, "Let me join you in your journey, Musashi."

That _is_ unreasonable, and Musashi frowns. However, sensing no hostility from Kojirou, Musashi too sheathes her swords. "I cannot find a logical reason as to why you would want that or why should I accept."

Kojirou's laugh echoes like a bell. "I seek my own purpose, Musashi. Perhaps by sticking close to my destiny, I can find it."

He is awfully straightforward with his words and gaze it almost makes Musashi embarrassed. "…suit yourself, then."

The two's journey as companions begins in the land where dragons are more common than people.

Musashi then learns the reason Kojirou slaughtered the dragons was because they were aiming to prey on him. She knows how apt Kojirou is with his sword, but nonetheless it still amazes her. "You really managed to cut down _three_ dragons _alone_."

"Well." He smirks. "Dragons are just bigger swallows in front of my blade."

Musashi snorts, and can't help but laugh.

Their blades used to clash against each other. Zero and infinity, seeking to claim the height of swordsmanship, bringing the other to the void, reaching the absolute conclusion.

Yet, in a land with roaming dragons, of the flow of time no one is wary of, zero and infinity have joined forces, for a purpose neither can explain.

Perhaps the purpose itself is still hidden within the depths of their journeys, still many to come.

They are a novel disruption of barriers separating timelines and universes. Crossing the boundaries with only their blades and conviction, Musashi and Kojirou travel throughout lands of peculiarity and turmoil, of the thick tension and murders. It is not something new that they have to draw their swords to protect themselves—and sometimes, each other.

Musashi knows how capable Kojirou is with his swordsmanship, and vice-versa. She has seen him cut beasts with his techniques, braving himself against the strongest of enemies in the many times they have to fight. Kojirou knows Musashi's blade surpasses the norms of the world, continuously carrying her against her foes, turning the odds in her favour. He will be fine fighting on his own, and so will she.

It doesn't stop them from looking out for each other's backs.

She has stopped counting for the times his blade slashes the enemies sneaking on her back. He no longer pays attention to the number of beasts she slays before their fangs collide with his blade.

Each of them is a very capable swordsmaster, yet the comfort of having someone watching for their backs feels convenient.

Musashi thinks she's growing softer. Kojirou doesn't mind this gradual change occurring.

Battles aren't the only things that have changed since they start travelling together. Kojirou brings a new routine for her. She guides him to the unfamiliar cuisine of the worlds they step in, and in return he lets her learn his ways of enjoying liquor. Musashi notes Kojirou's habit of drinking sake—or any liquor they manage to find—when the moon shines the brightest. It matters not if they stay in the vicinity of civilization or in the wilderness, Kojirou always brings a bottle to be enjoyed under the moonlight.

One night, he asks her to join him. He says he got more liquor than he bargained, and would like to share with Musashi. The Swordsmaster of Nothingness doesn't enjoy liquor to her rival's extent, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy it at all. She accepts the offer, sitting not too far from him. He pours her a cup, then some to his own.

Musashi sips from her own cup slowly. The scenery before her eyes makes its way to be carved in her mind—the gentle night breeze caressing her cheeks, playing with the tips of her hair. The bonfire they set earlier is flickering, radiating the much-needed warmth in the depths of night.

She glances at him from the corner of her eyes as he too is sipping from his cup, savoring the side of his she has never really got a chance to familiarize herself with.

Kojirou _glows_ under the moonlight—Musashi finds herself shuddering when she realizes how _cheesy_ that sounds. He drinks his sake slowly, looking more serene than every other moment she has spent with him. He partakes in this routine of his solemnly, cloaking every meaning it holds for him.

At the very moment, Musashi esteems Kojirou's solemn figure under the moonlight as an otherworldly masterpiece; like a sculpture made of blood and flesh carved by the Gods themselves.

"You're really beautiful, aren't you, Kojirou?" The words slip out from her lips as they unconsciously form a cheeky smile. "You're like a cool summer breeze made of flesh and blood. Maybe that's why your swordsmanship is so exquisite to behold."

A new warmth, which she recognizes coming from the alcohol in her system, spreads throughout her body. Perhaps this is why Musashi is feeling rather honest right now.

Unexpectedly, Kojirou chuckles at her. Putting down his cup right next to her, he turns to face her fully. "This is not the first time you've said that to me, Musashi."

She doesn't remember one time she has said that, but she is going to blame her blurring memory on the alcohol.

They duel each other from time to time. She feels the strength of his swings through her grip on the hilt, always carefully analyzing the improvements they have made. Going through barriers of timelines and universes requires the skills and strength, and it is very likely that they both have become even stronger and more skilled during their journey.

The last collision between the two blades marks the end of their duel as they both sheathe their swords. Drenched with sweat and minor bruises, Musashi takes no longer than second to lie down on the grass where she stood. Musashi closes her eyes, feeling the grass tickling, letting the sunshine kiss every exposed part of her skin. She peeks a little, finding her favourite vast blue sky hanging above like every other day. She can't help but smile.

There is a presence, putting a jug of water while taking a seat next to her. "Your water, Musashi."

"Thank you, Kojirou." When she doesn't immediately take it, Kojirou stops from drinking his own water.

"Shouldn't you drink before you're all dried up?"

"It's called _dehydration_ , Kojirou." Musashi chuckles, getting up to chug some cool water down her dry throat. "It was an excellent duel, by the way."

"There is still a lot to improve."

"There is always a room to improve." She grins, "You're quite humble, aren't you?"

"Merely stating the facts." Kojirou replies, "Slaying swallows cannot be compared to dueling a true swordsmaster."

"Can it, huh." Musashi says absentmindedly, "How many times have we dueled, Kojirou?"

"As many as the clouds on the blue sky you are so fond of." He replies eloquently, "Which means I've lost count, but why the sudden interest?"

"…I'm just thinking." Her gaze still rests at the blue sky, "We have been going through a very long journey, an endless one even. Each world we've visited is unique to their own, we've fought countless enemies we don't see in any other worlds."

"But for how long?"

Kojirou hears the grass rustling due to Musashi stirring in her sitting spot, "I have been looking for the answer my blades also seek…the _true_ conclusion."

 _The true conclusion_. One which defies alternates and possibilities, the only consistent thing, the absolute outcome.

"However, until this very moment, I have not seen the glimpse of clue leading me to it. Even though I've passed borders of time and universes…"

For the first time, Kojirou sees her looking vulnerable. He has seen her wounded, but never so distraught. He briefly wonders if she has unconsciously opened up due to her exhaustion.

"The answer you seek will not appear so easily, Musashi." His voice is as low as a whisper, almost drowned by the cool breeze, barely reaching Musashi's ears. It still does, anyway. "I'm sure you've known the moment you started, but journeys aren't meant to be a piece of cake. They are harsh, arduous, heart wrenching, devastating even, yet they are meaningful. They serve as a part of your growth, as a person, as someone who walks the path of the sword. Your journey has carved you into the person you are right now."

Kojirou looks up at the sky, "Your feet take you to the places where you have your role, however tiny it may be. Perhaps you arrive in one world just to enjoy the fresh air and blue sky, or at times it is to slay evil creatures that bring malice to humanity. Each of them shall bring you closer towards your goal."

When Kojirou rises, Musashi turns her gaze to him. "You're quite articulate with words, aren't you, Kojirou?"

He sees her tensed shoulders relax as she lets her lips form her usual, cheerful smile. "Thank you, Kojirou. You know, it has been fun, travelling with someone else, most notably you."

"Maybe because I'm the only person who has travelled with you?" He chuckles.

"I wonder." She too rises, dusting the tiny cuts of grasses from her clothes, "Let's go."

"Where to?" The question is almost too rhetorical.

"To get some noodles!" When Musashi answers cheerfully, Kojirou's smile turns warm.

Infinity and zero. The two that are destined to find each other—to _fight_ each other, now are walking side by side, the path leading to the conclusion they seek still lies long, with no end in sight.

Yet.

_(Perhaps one day, one will be served the sight of their destiny lying in a pool of blood, marking the end of their journey)._

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much in every sense except the fact that Musashi still refuses to come to my Chaldea and how difficult it is to keep them in character.
> 
> I'm an NA player but reading about LB5 spoilers makes me fear for whatever is going to happen to Musashi.
> 
> Her line regarding cool summer breeze and all is a reference to the line of actual old man Musashi in Shimousa.
> 
> Musashi's situation in FGO is quite complicated, and I do apologize if there is any misunderstanding regarding that in this fic.
> 
> Also DW where is our welfare 4* Saber Kojirou smh you're wronging my man so much


End file.
